The Dark Side Of The Moon
by TheBlackestHeart
Summary: Hinata has been sold as a "servant" to serve the Uchicha household. She is learning to live again as she is finally set free... But who is the savior? (4 shot the 1st chap is jus a filler to see of people likes it lol)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

this is random... Lol I'm bored might be done tomrrow ya know how laziness goes ask Shikamaru lol on with the story :D

* * *

Hinata woke up to the sun shining warmly on her face. She stretched before glancing at her captor, Uchicha Sasuke. He groaned before flipping over. She groaned softly. She then stood up to go make breakfast. Sasuke was enjoying an excellent dream when the warmth of the bed left. It grew cold, so he eventually rose and follwed the scent of curry. he snuck behind her before wrapped his muscular arms arounhider chest. She squealed in surprise. He smirked before kissing her neck, causing her to tremble.

"I am happy Itachi chose a good slave..." He whispered before turning to face him and gently bite her lip. She yelped in pain. He smiled as the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. He sucked all the blood until it stopped bleeding. He licked her bottom lip one last time before finally releasing her. she was shaken up and he liked that.

"Are you scared, hime? No need- itachi isn't here to steal you from me... You're mine. Never forget that. Ok?"

"Y-Yes Sasuke-San." He smiles in satisfaction.

"Oh and.. Call me Sasu-Kun, like that Baka Naruto." The thought of Naruto caused her heart to swell with joy.

_Naru-Kun._


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata watched as Sasuke walked out the door and Itachi walk in. He smirked at the young Hyuga.

"Ahh... My beautiful slave girl.." he whispers as he nears her. She subconsciously takes a step back. He sneers. He then grabs both of hopp upper arms and squeeze.

" You will learn to obey the true master..." He licks her neck and sucks there, leaving a stinging hickey. He whimpers, and he licks the tears away.

"Shhh... Do not forget the master. Sasuke will be home soon..." He then stalks away, but not before glancing at her just as Sasuke walked in.

"Itachi! Thanks for the present... She's perfect." he looks at Hinata with lustful eyes. He glared.

"Sasuke, you're a little young for sex." Itachi said sternly, noticing the look in his eyes. He glared at him.

"C'mon, Hime. Lets go to my room and let you go there." he gently guides her to his room, which is dark and cold, but clean.

"Sit." He demands. she plops down, stiff as a board. He notices and puts his face into hers.

"Calm down. I don't wanna hurt you..." He licks her neck, but suddenly stops. And whimpers when he begins to growl.

"Itachis been on you, hasn't he?" she stares at him. He grabs her face.

"Do not lie. Has he?" She slowly nods. He smiles in satisfaction.

"Good girl... You'll be fed later on..." He then slinks out the door, and she finally breaks down into sobs.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Side Of The Moon Chp.3

"Hinata." Sasuke says as he walks into her room. He smirks as he sees her naked body.

"A-Ah! Uchicha-s-San I-I mean Sasu-kun..!" He laughs at her and she blushes harder. He walks in and she instinctively bows to the ground.

"Hinata what the hell? Get up."

"H-Hai." She shakily stands, still nervous of her naked body. He takes her by the shoulders.

"You're still afraid? You've been here nearly a week! Anyway, I need you to go to the market and buy these things. Whatever's left, buy you pads, panties whatever you women need." He hands her a list. His eyes are dancing with laughter, and she almost smiles back. But they quickly cloud with anger.

"If you see Itachi, run away. Do not look back. Ever. Got me?" She nods. He half smiles again.

"Hn. Can I trust you won't run away?" She nods again.

"Ok be back by 3. Any later, I'm coming and punshning you." He then leaves. She slips on the simple small black and red kimono and shoes. She grabs her basket and walks out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-,-,-,-,-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Just as she picked up the miso soup, a pair of large callused hands wrapped around her, causing her to gasp and panic.

"OI! Hina-chan!" She blushes and smiles at Naruto.

"A-ah.. Naru-kun... How are you?"

"Better! How you and Neji doin'?" He says seriously, even with a half smile.

She smiles sadly. In reality, she hasn't seen him since she's been sold.

"We've b-been good..." He nods.

"Wanna go eat?"

"O-oh well... *sigh* ok.."

"Lead the way!" She turns to a small tea shop when she hears Naruto gasp.

"Naru-kun?"

"H-Hinata.." She turns- he has tears in his eyes.

"Naruto! Wha-"

"You go out with Sasuke now?" Her eyes widen. How'd he know she's been living there!

"U-uh... NO." She says firmly. She didn't want him believing in lies. But neither him knowing the truth.

"Then why is his clan symbol on your back?" He sniffles, and stares hard at her.

"I-I didn't know it w-was there...! We were t-training and m-my j-jacket messed up, s-so I changed a-at his h-house..." Naruto breaks through with a smile.

"Then w-why didn't you say so!" He laughs, despite the fear in his heart Hina-chan had been taken from him.

"C-can we go now, Naru-kun?" He nodded and took her hand. She blushed red with pleasure.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-."Here we are!" Her eyes bulge in surprise.

"N-Naru-kun... T-this is Sasu-san's h-house... W-why a-are we here?" He grins widely.

"Sasuke-teme invited me to lunch! Since you we're already with me, I decided to take you too!" He says loudly like a little child. She doesn't want him to know...

"W-why not g-go to the r-ramen shop?"

He shrugs and drags her inside.

"Baka! I'm here!"

"Hn. In here Naruto..." Sasuke calls from the kitchen. He pops in as Hinata slowly walks behind him.

"Oh teme, Hina-Chans here!" Naruto shouts just as she rounds the corner into the kitchen. He raises a brow, indicating his curiosity.

"So, how was your training session?" He says as they all sit down. Hinata sighs loudly at the lie.

I'm such a bad person, lying to Naru-kun like that...!

"What... Training?" Sasuke says, looking at hinata. She blushes in shame and looks away.

"The one yesterday. Don't you see your symbol on her back?" His eyes widen.

"Oh that... Yea she was really good. She moves a little slow, so working on her speed should be good." Sasuke says. Naruto nods and suddenly gets very serious. He looks at hinata.

"Hina-Chan..." She gasp as he gently takes her hand and kisses it lightly. Sasuke subconsciously growls. His head snapped up, and he grinned.

"Heh... Sorry. We'll leave and I'll walk her home..."

"NO. She's mine."

Naruto looks at hinata, wondering why she was scared.

"Ok, what the hells going here!"

OoohhhShit! Such possessiveness! Lol


	4. aNOTHER dUMBASS nOTE

Ok. some "confusion" is happing. so lemmie sum it all up for ya.

Hinata is a slave for sasuke, bought bu itachi for his birthday. soon, both advancing up on her, both say she is mine. since shes a slave, she has to do chores- including shopping. sasuke invited naruto to lunch eariler that week. since he met hinata along the way, he decided to bring her along. in the next chapter (not up yet, should be out by Sunday 3/10/13) sasuke will...?

Review, read the fuckin story and find out! :D

XOXOXO

-TheBlackestHeart.


	5. Chapter 5

The Dark Side Of The Moon Chp.4  
Sasuke stares at hinata. She reddens and looks down at her toes. Sasuke clears his throat and stares at a fuming Naruto.  
"You see, dobe, Hisashi has sold Hina as a servant. We were the highest bidders, and therefore has taken her home. So far she is mine, but that asscrack Itachi keeps trying to take her from me. Since she's working for us now, I sent her to the market. And she met you... And so on and so forth." He smiles creepily.  
"What the hell Baka! Hinata isn't something you can own! She's earned and cherished! You asshole! I'm taking her home right now!" He laughs bitterly.  
"I'd like to see you try. You're already in a weakened state, since you've been training since 4 and its almost 16 hours later. Plus you haven't ate. And you sure you wanna go there tonight, even with Hina in the room?" He swears.  
"I vow to you, Hyuga Hinata, that you will be returned as a Human girl and not some sex slave. Believe it!" He then dashes out the door.  
"What the hell have I gotten myself into..." He thinks.

Hinata stared at the door.  
Naru-kun...  
"No. None of that. Now come- its time to go to sleep." He started up the stairs and held out his hand for her. She gently took it and held back a sneer. When he passed her room, she began panicking.  
"A-ah... Sasuke-k-kun... My rooms b-back there..." She whispered, but his mind was on one thing. He finally stopped and opened the door. Her eyes widened.  
Sasu-kuns room?!  
"Yes. Hinata you will be sleeping with me from now on. It seems that Naruto is after you. Therefore, I cannot allow you to roam the streets any longer. Ok?" He looks down at her. She silently nods. Sasuke pats her head.  
"Good girl hime..." He whispers as he bends down and kisses her cheek.  
"Now come and get in the bed."  
"B-but my clothes..."  
"Oh so you wanna change? Alright here." He goes into a drawer and pulls out a "nightgown." It barely went past her thigh.  
"G-Gomen Sasu-kun... But d-do you have a-anything l-longer?" He rolls his eyes and chuckles.  
"Ahh... Hina. Always modest." He says as he throws one of his older but longer t-shirts. He then pulls of his shirt. She cannot help but glory at his rippling muscles.  
"Like what you see? Don't worry it's all yours." She blushes and carefully take of the kimono before putting on his shirt. It was big, but it was longer and warmer.  
"Now come on. The moons already out. And you have to clean tomorrow." She sighs and slides in the bed, her back facing Sasuke. Tears spring out, and for the first time since her arrival-  
She cries.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,-.-,.-..-.-.-.-/.-..1..1_.  
The next morning, Naruto immedialy rose to go meet his best friend, Subaku no Gaara. He bathed, dressed and ate all in 20 minutes. He glanced at the clock.  
"Fuck! I'm still late!" He grabs his half eaten apple and dashes out the door and into the trees. He sensed Gaaras chakra before he arrived.  
"Ahh HEY GAA-CHAN!" Naruto screams before waving too hard and falling face first into the dirt. Gaara cracks a half smile at his friend. He brushes his self off.  
"Aww man! It's my new shirt..!" He whines.  
"Naruto, you came to me in aid. What is it that you need?" Naruto pouts and sits on a rock.  
"Well... It's about Sasuke and Hinata. Her dad has sold her and Itachi bought her! I went to his house for lunch and I finally realized I like hinata so I was going to kiss her but then Sasuke was growlin' and shit and told me what I'm telling you and I've made a vow that she would return to society as a girl, not some sex slave. And I'm not scared to beat the shit out of Sasuke, but I've learned long ago that he's stronger-"  
"Never. Allow Kyubi out. He'll deal with him."  
"Yea, but Hina doesn't know I have him. I don't wanna scare her away..." It was then Gaara realized that Naruto finally got her little hints. He blinked.  
"Do not worry brother..." Naruto blinked.  
"Huh? GAA-"  
He disappeared into a wisp of sand.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.1.1.-..-.1.-.1.-.-.-.  
Gaara showed up at the Uchicha compound seconds later. He didnt bother knocking. He just broke the door in. Hinata screamed and Sasuke ran in and smirked.  
"Ahh... If it isn't the sand demon. Shukaku, right?"  
"No. It's Gaara." He nods.  
"I respect that. Now what the hell do you want?"  
"What belongs to my brother."  
"Kankuro? I don't have anything of-"  
"Narutos mate." His eyes widen and he laughs bitterly.  
"Ahh... Hina?" He takes his battle stance.  
"Oh she's mine. Care to see?" Just last night he almost took her, but since she put up such a big fight he just bit her neck. Gaara looks.  
"Physically she is yours, but her heart will always belong to Naruto."  
"NO! He has everything- why can't I simply have her?" Suddenly Naruto shows up.  
"Hey I heard my name ^.^" Everyone sweatdrops.  
"Hina, come to me.." He kneels down and whispers. Just as her feet move, Sasuke takes her into his arms.  
"NO! SHE'S MINE!" Narutos eyes turn red.  
"DAMMIT SASUKE CAN'T YOU SEE!YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN IN THE SPOTLIGHT CONSIDERING THE FACT YOU'RE RICH AND SHIT! SO NO YOU CANNOT HAVE HER BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU. ALLOW HER TO CHOOSE!" Sasuke stares at him, knowing he has spoken the truth. He gently puts her down and pushes her away like a tiny puppy.  
"Take her." He says before disappearing upstairs.  
"She fainted..."  
"For how long?"  
"Before... I do not know."  
"We'll..?"  
"Tell her I am her savior." Gaara whispers before disappearing once more.


	6. Chapter 6

The Dark Side Of The Moon Chp.5

Gaara finally went home, long after the sun set. He was about to go meditate in his room when he felt a presence downstairs.

"What, Temari." He says simply. She lets out a tiny squeal.

"Ahh... I heard... What happened today...is it true?" He nods in the darkness, even though he know she can't see it.

"My brother asked for a favor..." She smiles.

"You actually did what Kankuro wanted? Wow t-"

"No. I mean Naruto." Her face fell.

"Oh..." Noting the discussion is over, he continues his walk upstairs. Temari let's out a small chuckle

"Ahh Gaara... You make me proud..."

.-.-..-.-.-.-_._._._._._.._._.._.._-..._._..-

Hinata wakes up on a soft cot. It's still very late, for the clock strikes one. She shifts uncomfortably, when a small moan escapes someone else's lips. She looks around- Naruto is sleeping in a chair. What's he doing here? What happened? Eariler replays slowly in her head and she shudders at Sasukes loud voice. Despite his snoring, he looks very uncomfortable.

"N-Naru-kun..." She whispers into night, not expecting him to wake.

"Oh... Hina you... You woke up... Hi..." His eyes droop.

"N-Naru-kun... You look v-very uncomfortable in t-that chair... W-would you like t-to switch p-places?" His eyes burst open.

"No, Hina. You need that bed- you're hurt remember? But you're right- this chair is hard as hell. -.-" He shifts around in it attempting to get comfortable. She offered to switch places- what else can she do to make her lover comfortable?

Sleep with him.

The thought rang in her head. What? Well... Why not? It's not the the chance will ever show up again. It's now or never.

"Umm... Naru-kun... W-would you... L-like t-to s-sleep with m-me? It's e-enough s-space for u-us b-b-both..." Both turn red.

"Uh.. You sure Hina? I know you want your... Space."

"H-hai." He basically told her no.

"But OK!" He smiles wide and she whimpers at his enthusiasm. He stretches, walks over and begins to take off his clothing.

"Ahh! A-ano Naru-kun...?"

"I'm sorry but its HOT in here!" Soon he's in just a T-shirt and boxers. He then jumps in and snuggles under the covers.

"Night, Hina-chan!" He says with a foxy grin.

"N-night..." She finally relaxes, but just then her blood ran cold. Naruto senses it.

"Hinata, whats wrong.?"

"Uchicha-San... He's calling me." She says in a clear voice, and he's surprised.

He touches her hand to comfort her, and she flinches and pulls away.

Hina... What has he done to you?

"C'mere... Don't worry I'll protect you." He grabs her shoulders, forcing her to lay. She whimpers.

"Naruto! I must go!"

"No! You're sick! So is Sasuke in at weird twisted way. You're not leaving, even if I have to hold you down!" She struggles, and soon she's in Narutos warm embrace. Both are gasping, as she put up quite a fight.

"But... I-I..."

"No. You're cold anyway. I'll hold you for the rest of the night." She just nods and finally relaxes. Suddenly the room grows a little darker.

"Huh?" He looks under her shirt, right under her bandages and sees the Uchicha clan mark right there.

He's claimed her...

Kiss It, Boy. It Will Go Away.

"Kyubi! I Can't Do That! Hinas My Friend! She'll Be-"

Boy, You Do Realize The Hyuga Loves You Right?

"What?"

Kiss It Dammit Or I Will.

Naruto sighs before obeying the demon and gently kisses it. It glows again, and it disappears. He blinks surprised. Hinata suddenly shifts and open her eyes.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh! N-Naru-"

"Hina SSSSSSHHHHHHH!" She panting, realizing he's scared her.

"Hina it's ok. I got rid of that stupid mark Sasuke put on you. You're free."

"Thank y-you Naru-kun... B-but h-h-how'd you d-do it?" He blushes and rubs the back of his neck.

"Ahh... Well Kyubi told me I.. Had to kiss it... Please don't be mad...! She opens her mouth to speak and his eyes are on her full pink soft lips.

Lime Time Bitches! First time! :0

Naruto didn't know what was happening. He was loosing control, the animal wild side of him was emerging.

"Kyubi! What Are You Doing You'll Hurt Hina!"

No I Won't Kit. Just Let Me Do My Thang, I Promise I Won't Hurt Her.

"Fine, Kyubi..." Trusting his inner demon, he allows Kyubi to take over for a little while. Hinatas eyes went wide as Narutos turned red.

"Hinata..." He growls out.

"N-N-Narut-to?" She whimpers out. He laughs lowly, revealing his long gleaming fangs. Kyubi then attempts to kiss her.

"A-ahh Naruto! S-stop!" He licks her neck, causing her to arch her back in pleasure. He then rips off her hospital gown, revealing her not too large but by no means small breast either. He gently sucks on her nipple.

"A ahh! N-Na..."

"Shhh..." Her eyes close shut when he begins to take off her underwear.

What's happening to me?

Why am I allowing this?

Isn't this what I secretly wanted all along?

I am no longer special, though. Sasuke took it.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Lady Tsunade screams. He turns, showing his red eyes.

"Kyubi... Look we won't take Hinata... But we need you to move..."

"Well... If It Ain't Tsunade. No, You Can't Take Hinata. Kits Been Wanting Her For Too Long, And Vise Versa. I'm Gonna Give Her What The Damn Girl Deserves."

"H-H-Hokage-Sama... I-I..."

"Hinata I get it. You're fucking 17 you can do it!"

"B-But my c-clan... I w-will f-forever be a w-w-w-" she then burst into tears.

"Hinata lighten up!"

"Look It'll Kill Kit If He Sees You Crying..." Suddenly Kyubi howls, signaling Narutos coming back. His claws and fangs retract, and his neck shortens. His blood red eyes return to their bright electric blueness.

"Oi! Hina, what happened?"

"You tried to rape her and she wanted you to but won't admit it." Tsunade says with a smirk.

"Tsunade-sama!" She squeaks before her face going beet red. Naruto shakes his head.

"You wanted me... Right?" She meekly nods. He shakes his head.

"Good. 'Cause you can have me."

She fainted.

I think I'll do one more chap... So how was that? My first attempt as a lemon/ lime so... Yea . ._. Nothin special but I tried.

R&R! 3 u people!

ShoutOut To ALL my reviewers and especially Hunny-Sempai2131 my first reviewer! 3 lol

XOXOXO

-TheBlackestHeart


	7. The End

The Dark Side Of The Moon Last Chap!

Warning... OCC Gaara lol

Hinata was released from the hospital the next evening,of course with Naruto along side her the entire time. She cannot help but wonder why Naruto/Kyuubi started doing those things. Yeah, she wanted him but that was no reason for LetsGetFreaky mode.  
She had prepared herself for rejection and when it didnt come it was the shock of her life.  
"Hina?" Ever since last night, Naruto couldn't keep his eyes- and hands- off her. She was like a addiction- sweet but a slow killer too. Of course she knew nothing of this, because if she did she would force herself to leave so she "wasn't a burden."  
"Y-yes?" He scratches the back of his neck.  
"You uh... Wanna go to the forest?" He says quickly. She nods meekly.  
"Y-yes...m-maybe it'll do s-some good f-for m-me..." He fistpumps the air, and she squeals at his enthusiasm. The somewhat unknown couple walk towards the forest, Naruto going on about Kasashi-Sensei and she giggling about his lateness. Eventually he stops at a small clearing with a bright clear stream running through it. Her eyes brighten at this.  
"Ahh! T-thank you Naru-kun! It's beautiful here!"  
"Y-You... Wwwweellcome..." He replys, coming out somewhat as a growl. Him being alone with Hinata in the woods with Kyuubi howling about mates could only mean...  
?

Gaara knew what was happening before he got there. He watched Narutos reaction to Hinatas small gestures- the look she had in her eyes, her kimono slipping off her shoulder a little, and he of course couldn't help but take a peek. Gaara knew all these things- but he didnt know how they felt. However, he was happy for his brother, and so wanted to congratulate him. But he couldnt help but feel his heart clench- yes he'll admit he is jealous. But if Gaara was attempting to better himself, he didnt have time for feelings such as thoughts. He shakes his head and disappears into the trees.

Both were now sitting in silence- awkward for Naruto, comfortable for Hinata. She enjoyed watching the water flow and how the sun reflected it. She sighs in content. Naruto stares at her, and suddenly gasps. She snaps out of thought.  
"Naru-kun?"  
"Hina! Where are your shoes?!" She blushes.  
"D-Demo... But I-I-"  
"No dammit! You aren't going back to the hospital! I'm going to go and find them! Believe it!" He exclaims as he races back to Konoha gates.  
"Naru-kun..." She sighs as she pulls her shoes out of her pack. The sound of sand shuffling causes her to look up with fear in her eyes.  
"A-ano Subaku-s-San.." He simply sits on the rock Naruto was on, which was only 3 feet away from her. He starts out simply glancing around before he settles simply staring at her. She squirms under the intensity.  
"Ano... B-but I-is there s-something you w-w-want Subaku-San...?" He suddenly burst out laughing, not like his evil LetsKill laugh, but a genuine small one. Her eyes widen and she looks at the ground, wondering what the hell she said.  
"Hmm... He's chosen well..." He mutters before smiling. Who the hell was this imposter posing as Gaara?  
"This is the real me- the one only Naruto knows. I...I'm trying to change... By not letting Shukaku control me any longer." She nods before smiling widely at him. He's taken back.  
"I-I'm happy for y-you, G-Gaa-kun..." He looks at Hinata.  
"Um... C-can I do something Hinata? I've always wanted to do it..." She nods and almost chokes on her spit as Gaara lunges at her and kisses her. It was fast, lasting more than 5 but less than 20. He finally lets her lips go, for she was losing breath considering he caught her in the middle of one. She's near tears and he's surprised.  
"Im not sorry and neither do I regret doing that." She brushes herself off.  
"N-Naru-kun told me w-what happened at U-Uchicha-sans house... And I thank you..." He smirks and bows.  
"Yes I am your savior." She bows back and laughs.  
"I am glad you have shown me your true colors..."  
"Hinata what am I to you?" She smiles softly and looks at the starry night sky.  
"The dark side of the moon that lights up my dark world..."

.-End-.

I finished! I almost gave up guys... The reviewer killed my joy, ya know? But we're cool now :D  
ShoutOut to all reviewers! Love y'all bitches! 3 lol

And please review and ill need 25 reviews if a sequels needed lol


	8. Please Read ASAP!

ShoutOut to Cascade00 for saving the story! Lol and of course all my other reviewers :D

I'd like all for you to know that I'm thinking of a sequel for This FIC.

But no title and no idea how to start it off lol

SOO as my loving fans ill need a title and some starting point... And of course if anyone does that and if I like it ill make you co-writer of the story and shout out in every chapter! ^.^

Go Go Go! 3

Oh and you have 1week.

Start- March 19, 2013 5:25pm

End- March 26, 2013 some random time lol

And if noone helps...

The show will not go on.

Plus I need 25 reviews if that's possible which it is because its already at 19, not including mine TheBlackestHeart one lol :P

Alright bitches be good ok?

Bye! 3

One last thing- does The BrightSide Of The Sun sound good? Lol

XOXOXO

-TheBlackestHeart


End file.
